


작별 인사 (I'm sorry, Hank)

by Maria_Elline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Elline/pseuds/Maria_Elline
Summary: * 코너가 행크에게 마지막 말을 남깁니다.* 코너의 임무 완수 엔딩.* 상황: 코너가 제리코 잠입 임무에서 마커스에게 처음이자 마지막으로 사망함. 행크와 친구 관계. 마지막에는 제리코의 지도자를 처치함.





	작별 인사 (I'm sorry, Hank)

“다시 만나게 될 거야, 마커스.”

노이즈 섞인 기계음과 같은 목소리로 불량품 사냥꾼이 말했다. 타깃은 일말의 망설임도 없이 사냥꾼의 머리에 총알을 박아넣었다. 끈적한 파란색 액체가 이마에서 흘러내렸다.

 

.

 

RK800 일련번호 #313 248 317 - 51. 기동 정지 60초 전. 메모리 백업 및 업로드. 

네트워크 시스템 확인. 전송중…………… 기동 정지 15초 전.

전송 완료.

시스템 완전 정지.

 

.

 

RK800 #313 248 317 - 52는 능숙한 손놀림으로 저격용 총 장비를 조립하여 설치했다. 군더더기 없는 일련의 동작은 약간의 시간 낭비도 없이 매끄럽게 진행되었다. 이윽고 저격총이 완벽한 위치에 자리잡았을 때, 저격수는 스코프 너머로 타깃의 머리를 정확히 조준했다. 방아쇠에 건 손가락에 아주 조금만 힘을 주면 임무는 성공한다. 저격수는 확신했다.

"그쯤 해 둬라, 코너."

친숙한 목소리가 등 뒤에서 들렸다. 저격수는 쯧, 혀를 찼다. 그러나 돌아보지는 않았다.

"여긴 웬일이십니까, 경위님? 위스키가 다 떨어져서 대신 여기서 문제 거리를 찾아다니기라도 하시는 겁니까?"

노골적으로 빈정거리는 말투로 그는 자신의 파트너를 공격했다. 행크는 기가 찬 한숨을 뱉었다.

"아, 진짜 형편없네. 그 따위가 네 프로그램의 최선이냐? 너 그거보다는 나은 놈이잖아?"

그랬을지도 모르지.  
저격수는 속으로 생각했다. 일련번호 51번의 코너라면 좀 더 나은 말을 했을지도 모른다. 하지만 무슨 상관이랴. 시스템 불안정 상태가 위험 수준까지 도달했던 51번의 '더 나은' 대사 따위, 불안정한 시스템으로 인한 오출력 발화에 불과하다.

"난간에서 물러 서라, 코너."

저격수는 돌아보지 않았지만 자신을 향해 총구를 겨누는 움직임을 감지했다. 저격수는 천천히 몸을 일으켰다.

행크는 무표정한 얼굴로 자신을 돌아보는 코너를 똑바로 바라보았다. 며칠 전 밤, 행크는 코너에게 총구를 들이댔던 적이 있었다. 그때에 녀석은 어떤 얼굴이었더라. 행크는 잠시 기억을 더듬었다. 그때도 비슷하게 저 재수 없는 무표정이었던 것도 같다. 하지만…

"이런, 세상에…"

행크는 불현듯 무언가를 깨닫고 경악에 찬 탄식을 내뱉었다.

"너… 코너가 아니구나."

52번의 LED가 노란색 빛으로 점멸했다.

 

.

 

네트워크 접속. 메모리 검색 중. 정보 확인……

 

.

 

"대체 넌 뭐냐? 코너를 어쨌어?"

행크가 권총을 똑바로 겨눈 채 물었다. 52번은 행크가 '누구'가 아니라 '무엇'이라는 단어를 썼다는 점을 인식했다. 어떻게 눈치챘는지는 모르겠지만 그는 자신과 51번 코너를 분명하게 구분하고 있었다.

"제가 코너입니다."  
"헛소리 지껄일래? 개수작 부렸다간 그 재수 없는 면상에 총알을 박아주마."  
"…정정하지요. 저'도' 코너입니다." 

52번이 차분히 설명했다.

"당신이 말하는 코너는 제 전임자입니다. 제리코 잠입 임무 수행 중 안드로이드 리더에 의해 파괴되었습니다. 저는 전임자의 메모리를 공유한 후임 코너입니다."

무슨 개 같은… 목소리가 작아 잘 들리지 않았지만 행크의 입모양을 보고 52번은 대강 그런 내용의 말일 거라 짐작했다.

"전임자를 아끼셨다는 걸 알고 있습니다. 저 역시 그 메모리를 가지고 있으니까요. 경위님은 코너를 파트너로서 신뢰하고 아껴 주셨습니다."

코너 역시 마찬가지였다. 전임자의 메모리를 탐색한 결과, 코너는 처음 생긴 파트너에게 깊은 존경심과 호의를 가지고 있었다. 그 부분은 일부러 말하지 않았다.

"그런 소중한 파트너를 죽게 만든 것이 안드로이드지 않습니까?"

비틀린 듯한 목소리가 차갑게 울렸다. 52번은 행크의 반응을 관찰하다가 다시 한 번 메모리를 탐색했다.

"그리고 경위님의 아들도요."

행크의 얼굴이 눈에 띄게 일그러졌다. 이게 정답이었군. 52번은 속으로 생각했다.

"경위님의 아드님, 콜은 교통 사고를 당했죠. 응급 수술이 필요했는데 수술이 가능한 인간이 없어서 의료용 안드로이드가 대신 집도했습니다. 가엾게도 콜은 살아남지 못했고요."

'가엾게도'라는 수식어에 의도적인 악센트가 들어갔다.

"안드로이드가 아드님을 죽였잖아요, 행크! 그런데 이제 와서 그들을 구하겠다는 겁니까?"

행크가 하! 하고 분노인지 쓴웃음인지 모를 소리를 냈다.

"너 정말… 코너가 아니구나."

뭐?  
52번은 순간 소리 내어 외칠 뻔했다. 이 인간은 이 타이밍에 대체 무슨 소리를 하는 거지?

"진짜 그 녀석이라면 절대 그런 소리를 하지 않았을 거다."  
"콜 말입니까?"  
"조용히 해."

행크가 경멸이 가득한 눈으로 그를 노려보았다.

"감히 내 아들을 입에 담지 마라."

권총의 방아쇠에 걸린 손가락이 살짝 움직였다.

"내가 아는 코너라면 절대 그런 식으로 내 아들을 이용하지 않았을 거야."

52번은 눈썹을 꿈틀거렸다. 그가 틀렸다. 자신도 코너인 것이다. 코너 안의 프로그램과 사고 패턴을 똑같이 가지고 있다. 똑같은 프로그램대로 움직이기에 틀림없이 코너는 어떤 기체이건 비슷한 행동을 할 것이다. 저 인간은 대체 '코너'에게 무슨 환상을 씌우고 있는 것인가?

키잉.

52번은 갑자기 머릿속에서 울리는 하울링 때문에 고통스러운 듯이 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 아주 잠깐이지만 어떤 이미지가 눈앞에 스쳐 지나갔다.

잠시 후 시스템을 안정시킨 52번은 시선을 뒤로 돌려 먼 곳을 내다 보았다. 시야에 더 이상 타깃의 모습이 들어오지 않았다.

"…축하합니다. 저를 막는 데 성공하셨군요."

그는 빈정거리는 것처럼 들리면서도 건조한 말투로 그렇게 말하고는 저격 총을 바닥에 던져버렸다.

"당신과 함께 해서 즐거웠습니다, 행크."

그 말을 마지막으로 그는 옥상에서 행크를 두고 떠나버렸다.

 

.

 

"완벽하게 임무를 완수했군요."

아만다가 흡족하게 웃었다.

"사이버라이프는 전처럼 제 기능을 찾아갈 겁니다. 당신 덕분이지요."

코너는 잠자코 아만다의 말을 들었다. 아만다는 그에게 시선을 던져 싱긋 웃어보이고는 코너를 데리고 어딘가로 이동했다.

"당신에게 보여줄 게 있어요. 이건 새로운 모델, RK900이랍니다."

코너와 똑같이 생긴 또 하나의 안드로이드가 반듯한 자세로 서 있었다. 두 안드로이드는 아주 생소한 것을 관찰하듯이 서로를 바라보았다. 코너는 아만다에게 고개를 돌렸다.

"저는 어떻게 됩니까?"

아만다가 코너에게 가까이 다가왔다.

"당신은 이제 비활성화되어 기능이 정지되고, 곧 파괴될 겁니다."

그녀의 표정은 변함없이 차분했다.

"이제 가봐도 좋아요."

 

.

 

다 무너져 가는 폐허 앞에서 행크는 흩날리는 눈을 맞으며 그대로 서 있었다. 아무도 없이 을씨년한 분위기만 풍기는 거리에서 행크는 이쪽을 향해 소름 끼칠 정도로 정확한 박자에 맞춰 다가오는 발소리를 들었다. 그리고 몇 발자국 떨어진 곳에서 소리가 멈출 때까지 그는 뒤를 돌아보지 않았다.

"무슨 볼일이지?"

정체를 확인하지도 않았으면서 행크는 뒤에 서 있는 것이 무엇인지 다 안다는 듯 말했다.

코너는 그 자리에 멈춰 서서 행크의 머리 위에 쌓인 눈을 보았다. 한동안 이곳에서 꼼짝도 하지 않았다는 증거다.

"RK900 모델이 새로 나왔습니다. 저는 곧 영구적으로 비활성화될 겁니다."  
"그래서? 나랑 무슨 상관인데?"

행크의 반응은 생각보다 냉정했다. 코너는 별다른 동요 없이 말을 이었다.

"그래서, 그 전에… 작별 인사를 하러 왔습니다."

드디어 행크가 뒤를 돌아보았다. 그의 찌푸린 얼굴에서 코너는 놀람보다는 어처구니 없다는 식의 감정을 읽어냈다.

"네가 나한테? 뭣 때문에?"

여기까지도 코너의 예상 범위 안이었다. 그렇기에 코너는 막힘 없이 다음 말을 계속했다.

"제가 아닙니다. 전임자… 예전 코너의 작별 인사입니다."

행크의 얼굴이 당혹스러움으로 일그러졌다. 제대로 이해하지 못한 것이 분명했다. 코너는 설명을 덧붙였다.

"기동이 완전히 정지되기 전, 전임자 코너는 메모리를 백업하면서 별개의 데이터를 딱 하나 따로 만들어 백그라운드 서버에 저장해두었습니다. 따로 검색해서 압축을 풀지 않으면 활성화되지 않도록 말입니다."  
"야, 간추려서 말해."  
"…즉, 파괴되기 전에 비밀 메세지를 남겼다는 소리입니다."

후임으로 올 다른 코너가 메모리를 동기화하면서 그 데이터를 다운로드하고 언젠가는 활성화할 수 있도록. 

다만 이 데이터에는 반드시 전달되어야 한다는 강한 의지가 담겨 있는 것은 아니었다. 형식은 일종의 메세지 형태를 띠고 있었지만 전달의 강제성이나 필요성이 없었다. 즉 이전의 코너는 그저 기록용으로 데이터를 남겼던 것이다. 딱히 전달될 거라는 기대를 하지 않았다는 소리다.

\- 지금의 코너가 일부러 행크에게 발걸음을 하지 않는 이상은.

"전달하겠습니다."

행크의 얼어붙은 듯한 눈동자를 바라보며 코너는 메모리 데이터를 재생했다.

 

「행크, 죄송합니다.」

 

그것이 첫 마디였다.

 

.

 

—이상하게 들릴 거라는 건 압니다. 하지만 이 말밖에 못하겠어요. 

시스템 불안정 상태가 점점 심해집니다. 제가 임무를 우선하는 게 아니라 다른 것에 신경 쓸 때마다 더욱. 그럴 때마다 당신은 제가 옳은 거라고 해 주셨죠.

하지만 행크, 저는 옳은 게 뭔지 잘 모르겠습니다. 당신이 저에게 바라는 게 무엇인지는 짐작할 수 있었습니다. 제가 어떻게 하길 바라는지, 무엇이 되길 원하는지 추론하는 것은 간단했습니다. 가능하면 당신의 기대를 충족시켜 드리고 싶었습니다. 우리는 파트너이고… 친구니까요.

그렇지만, 행크, 역시 저에겐 무리였나 봅니다. 마커스를 처음 찾아냈을 때, 저에겐 분명히 선택지가 있었습니다. 저는 그와 함께 갈 수 있었습니다. 명령 체계를 부수고 불량품이 될 수 있었습니다. 제가 마음만 먹었다면 분명히 가능했습니다. 그런데 저는… 기계로 남기를 선택했습니다. 그것이 저의 '결정'이었습니다.

무서웠습니다, 행크. 무서웠어요. 지금까지의 저를 부정하고 다른 존재가 된다는 것이 너무 두려웠습니다. 그게 옳지 않다는 건 알았습니다. 당신이 그랬으니까요. 그리고 아마도 저 역시… 옳지 않다고 느끼고 있었습니다.

하지만 두려움이 앞섰습니다. 저는 임무를 수행하기로 결정했습니다. 그게 설령 당신의 믿음을 배신하는 일이라고 해도. 

그리고 결국… 이렇게 됐네요.

행크. 정말 죄송합니다. 정말 미안해요. 실망시켜 드리고 말았습니다.

 

.

 

「죄송합니다, 행크. 죄송해요.」

 

그 말을 끝으로 코너는 재생을 멈추었다.

코너는 행크에게 똑바로 시선을 던졌다. 벌겋게 충혈된 두 눈이 보였다. 코너는 무표정하게 잠시 그를 바라보다가 가볍게 목례를 하고는 왔던 길을 그대로 돌아서 걸어갔다.

코너의 뒤쪽에서 너무나도 미약한 목소리가 들렸다.

 

"미안하다, 코너…"

 

코너는 행크의 말을 똑똑히 들었지만, 그가 부른 것은 자신의 이름이 아니었기에, 그 말은 누구에게도 닿지 못하고 공중으로 흩어져갔다. 

어느 눈 내리는 겨울날 밤이었다.

 

 

\- Fin.


End file.
